Harry Potter and the Incomplete Prophecy
by xperfectpeachesx
Summary: Harry thinks he’s got to kill Voldemort, before Voldemort kills him, but theres more to the plot than he was told…and now the one he cares about is in the greatest danger…
1. The Truth

Title: Harry Potter and the Incomplete Prophecy.

Summary: Harry thinks he's got to kill Voldemort, before Voldemort kills him, but theres more to the plot than he was told…and now the one he cares about is in the greatest danger….

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own, write or direct any of the Harry Potter seiries/characters, but I do own Montana Reeves.

Authors Note: This is set in the sixth year, but none of the events of the sixth book have happened, so yes, Dumbledore is alive. Also, Montana is a new student who's old school shut down so she comes to Hogwarts at the beginning of the sixth year. And it's the end of their first term. Right…now you may read!

"Montana, sit down." Professor McGonnagal said, her face unusually white. Montana Reeves (more commonly known as Monty), a sixth year Gryffindor sat down. She wondered what all this was about. She hadn't done any serious rule breaking recently, nor had she been ultimately amazing in anything, apart from Charms and that wasn't new to anyone; she was well known for her amazing Charms work.

"Well, I'll go straight to the point, if that's okay?" she said.

"Um….yeah." Monty replied.

"Montana, have you had any, er, visions or dreams about…um…fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Monty gasped. _How had she known?_ "Er….yes."

"Right. Then it's true. Monty, this may be a bit of a shock so please, let me tell you in as simple a way as is possible. When Harry Potter was born he survived You-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort." Monty interrupted, "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Professor McGonnagal's eyes widened. "How did you know? Dumbledore said the exact same thing to Harry…" Her voice trailed off.

"I- I saw it. I h-had a sort of vision. Carry on please."

"As you wish. Well, there was a prophecy made about him and You Kn- Voldemort. It stated that only he who's parents who had thrice defied him and…well it meant that Potter could defeat him. But there was another part to the prophecy, which Harry doesn't know about yet. And it's about you, Montana. You and Harry. You've wondered about how your parents died I suppose? Well, they died, like Harry's parents, to save you. This is because Lord Voldemort tried to kill you at birth too. And that mark on the side of your stomach," Monty felt a sharp pain tear through it at once, "That is where his curse failed. Harry Potter was not the only survivor, you _and_ Harry both survived. Now, this prophecy says that "she who is in similarities to the other, will be marked like him, as an equal. Together and only together can their power defeat his and-" well it means that a girl who is shares a life like the other- Harry Potter, will defeat V- Voldemort with the other, using their power. The power, Montana, is love."

Monty felt her mouth drop open. She shut it quickly. "So me and Harry are going to be in _love_ and defeat Voldemort?" Then she burst into tears.

"Montana, there is one more thing."

"More? B-but I don't w-want this t-to happen! Why? Why me?"

"Montana, you are a seer. I know this is strange but it is possible to tell from their eyes. You have a mist there, perminantley, it's a strong sign. Even Professor Trewlany only has it occasionally, like when she created the prophecy."

"She…"

"Yes. Now Montana, you should go to the end of term feast, you're staying here for Easter yes?"

"Ye-Yes."

"Don't tell anyone about this. Well perhaps with Harry…he's being told by Albus now, but no-one else please." Suddenly her eyes filled up with tears. "And Monty? Take care." Then she departed swiftly, tears streaming down her cheeks, and Monty headed for the Great Hall; attempting to compose herself.

Harry, headed to Dumbledore's office. He wondered what it was now, but then caught himself in time; after all Dumbledore had done for him, it wasn't fair to be insulting him.

The door opened and Dumbledore shunted Harry in and closed the door quickly.

"Harry, I will be as truthful as I can, and as simple too. All I ask is a little patience. Now you have every right to be angry at me, so don't be afraid to let your anger out. Now, you know about the prophecy, hmm?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I'm afraid I wasn't quite truthful with you last time. The prophecy carried more information but, alas, I felt it would be unwise to trust Sybill's judgement in the last part of an unusually long prediction. So Harry, the rest of the prophecy…would you like to hear the original or a simplified version?" Dumbledore's gaze penetrated Harry's.

"Er…the simple one please, sir."

"Well, it simply states that there is another, a female, who will have a life similar to yours, who will also be marked as Voldemort's equal and will defeat him alongside you, with the power he detests; love. Think of who she is Harry."

"Sir, I-I asked out Hermione Granger because Malfoy said she'd turn me down after she…"

"She used excessive amounts of Sleekeasy's Hair Potions?" Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "Harry, only you can tell me the answer. Of course I have my suspicions but it is you Harry who must find her."

Harry paused and thought. Who did he have the best time with? Hermione? He recalled memories, of times by the lake, and Quidditch practices, and the recent Chaser tryouts where the new Gryffindor had made some spectacular shots, yeah, Monty was a great Chaser….then he got it. He had been fighting the feelings for weeks, _months_, the feelings that he got when they were together…

"Sir, I- I love Monty. Montana Reeves you know. The new student."

"Yes, Harry, it is true. I advise you not to talk to anyone but her, Ron and Hermione about this. And Harry, you should get your priorities in line too; true love comes before malicious contests, I think you'll find." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Um…yes, sir." Then Harry set off to the Great Hall, slowly, he was dreading speaking to Monty about it. It would be uncomfortable and yet, he didn't realize the forthcoming events…


	2. The Talk

Monty sat down beside her best mate, Melanie Hathaway, at the Gryffindor table. She was sipping carrot and coriander soup, with a manner that clearly showed that she was on the watch for anything unusual. At once she spotted Monty's stricken face.

"Spill." She said.

"M-mel? You k-know how I-I've been s-s-seeing things?"

"About You-Know-Who?"

"Uh-huh, w-well it's t-true, I have t-t-to fight h-him with- with Harry!"

"You WHAT?" Mel yelled, gaining lots of strange looks from around her.

"Ssshhh!" Monty whispered, her golden-brown hair hanging over her blotchy face. Mel bent her head low and Monty whispered to her everything that had happened.

"So, you and Harry, Harry Potter, _both _survived, and will defeat him with the power of love?" she said, colour draining from her cheeks. "Monty, it's so dangerous, you can't! You, face the dark lord, a sixteen year old?"

"Mel, I have to. It's the only way."

"Well then." Mel drew breath nervously. "I'm coming with you."

Monty burst into a fresh flood of tears and hugged her friend. Over Mel's shoulder she saw another figure enter the Great Hall, with messy black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead. She gasped.

"Mel, Harry's here. He's going to come over here." She was right, Harry had looked over at them and had started making his way towards her, as Ron and Hermione hurried over to him, Hermione fawning over him and Ron gawping as he told them.

He reached the table where Monty sat, her brown eyes full of tears and her hair flowing down to her waist. Mel sat beside her, her chocolate brown hair tied back, with her arm around her shoulders.

"Monty?" Harry asked, nervously. Monty noticed Hermione giving her lethal looks behind Harry's back.

"Y-Yes?" she replied, looking up from behind her hair.

"Um…we sh-should talk about t-this. Do-do you want to g-go somewhere quieter?"

"Y-yes." Mel grabbed Hermione's robes from behind her as she made to wrench Monty's hair out as she and Harry made their way out of the hall again. Ron sat on one side of Mel, Hermione on the other.

"Why was it _her_? What does she know about _anything?_ I was with Harry when we saved the Philosophers Stone, and when we saved Sirius, and I helped him through that Triwizard Tournament, and we were all there with those death eaters in fifth year…" Hermione ranted on, until Ron interrupted.

"Hermione, Harry'll never be able to defeat You-Know-Who if your acting like a stroppy little lady behind his and Monty's back."

"Well said Ron!" Mel said, shooting Hermione a poisonous look. Ron's ears turned pink and he muttered "Thanks."

Monty stared at the ground, she didn't know where Harry was taking her to, and she was afraid to look at him too. Suddenly they came to a halt in front of a solid wall, and Harry walked past it 3 times.

"Harry, what…?" Monty's question was answered, however, by a door appearing suddenly and Harry pulled her inside. There they found a table with two armchairs and some hot mugs of tea. Behind them was a bookshelf, full of anti-dark arts books, and there was a roaring fire in front of the table. Harry took a seat and Monty followed.

"Monty, I know how you feel, ok? It's a shock I know, and I have to tell you that it may be more of a shock for you than for me because…because I already knew I loved you."

Monty looked at Harry, her eyes wide. "But you…Hermione…"

"It was a dare. Malfoy." Harry said, speaking the name with disgust.

"Really? Harry, I have to confess something to you too. B-before this all happened I um…I had a sort of crush on er…someone. And that someone w-was you."

Before Monty could say anything more Harry had pulled her into a deep kiss.

After a while, Monty pulled away. "Harry, how are we supposed to do this? I don't know anything about fighting Voldemort or Death Eaters…and I'm rubbish at Defence Against The Dark Arts."

"No your not! You got an Exeeds Expectations, right?"

"Yes…but…"

"And you got an Outstanding for Charms, Transfiguration and Potions!"

"Well, they're not much help, are they?"

"Of course they are! You got full marks on your charm paper, and half of the defence work is charms, and no-one will poison us if you can sense a poison, and you can help us become animaguses!" Monty smiled.

"So, we're just going to…fight him?"

"Yes. We _can_ do this Monty. We have love. Voldemort has no love, no mercy, no heart. Together we can defeat him, and we will be victorius!" Monty's eyes sparkled.

"Monty…your eyes…"

"M-Misty? I'm a- I'm a seer." Harry knew she found that hard, he could tell.

"Wow…a proper one?"

"Mmm. But Harry, are Ron and Hermione coming too? Because Mel, you know Mel Hathaway, she is."

"Ron is, and he'll be happy that she's coming, I can tell you! But I don't know about Hermione. She wasn't a pretty sight when I told her."

"She looked okay to me…"

"I at least knew one charm, hides a persons true emotions, I think its called the "Demote Charm." No-one but I could see her."

"Oh…well, it's your choice." Monty's eyes misted over heavily. Suddenly she dropped to the ground. She could see Harry, trying to fight Voldemort, but Hermione was there and she was cursing her, Monty, and Harry ran, and threw himself over her body. Then there was a yell, and a high, cold laugh, and a thump as Harry's body fell, limply onto the ground. She screamed and regained conciousness. She was shaking.

"Monty! What's wrong?" Harry was kneeling beside her.

"H-harry. Hermione. S-she's going t-to kill y-you. She w-was try-trying to kill m-me, b-but you saved me and s-she got you in-instead!"

"She's not coming. She can't, and your eyes were…were like ice, misty ice. It'll happen if we let her. It'll be us four, Ron, me, you and Mel. Monty, we have to go, can you walk?" Monty nodded and he led her out of the room, back to her dormitory and kissed her goodnight. Monty sank onto her bed, and looked at Hermione Granger, opposite her.

"For someone who is so smart, she can be incredibly stupid." She murmured as she sat, the moonlight giving her eyes an incredible look. She heard Hermione's voice come into her mind.

"Professor McGonnagal says that Divinations a very imprecise branch of magic."

She fell to sleep, hating every particle of Hermione Granger.


End file.
